In some applications, such as medical devices or sensitive electronic devices, such as x-ray tubes, it is not possible to use a lubricant on a rolling bearing assembly in order to avoid contamination. Accordingly, the rolling bearings used become very hot and wear out in a short time. It would therefore be desirable to have a lubricant-free rolling bearing assembly with an increased service life.
DE 198 04 328 A1 discloses an axial fixing of a rolling bearing receiving a shaft for use in a three-phase generator for motor vehicles. Here, the rotor of the electric machine is mounted axially free of clearance by a corrugated spring, as an elastic element, pressing against the outer ring of the rolling bearing to eliminate the axial clearance. The inner ring is axially fixed to the shaft and a resilient washer abuts against the inner ring, on which a spring washer provided with radially outwardly facing claws rests. Accordingly, the outer ring of the rolling bearing is axially displaceable and is displaced by the spring washer such that the axial clearance disappears, while the inner ring of the rolling bearing is fixedly arranged on the shaft.
Hence, there is a need to provide a roller bearing assembly that does not require lubricants and at the same time has a long service life.